


B is for burgers

by mixtapestar



Series: A to Z + 5 Drabbles [2]
Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-10
Updated: 2018-05-10
Packaged: 2019-05-04 21:36:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14602224
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mixtapestar/pseuds/mixtapestar
Summary: Jughead contemplates the perfect match.





	B is for burgers

Jughead just didn't understand the people he went to school with. Day in and day out he would hear about who was dating who and what they were doing in their spare time. Not one of them could comprehend the brilliance of that perfect match: a man and his burger.

Pop's was the place to be these days, but Jughead didn't go for that. Pop was the only one in Riverdale who really knew how to make a burger. For lack of better phrasing, Jughead was going to Pop's before it was cool.

The rest of them were just followers.


End file.
